


Don't Cry

by symsbrock



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Hurt Eddie Brock, M/M, what happened after eddie thought venom died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symsbrock/pseuds/symsbrock
Summary: It’s been a week since rescuers pulled him out of the freezing water. A week since they faced off Carlton Drake. One week without the symbiote.





	Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> A request from tumblr to write symbrock + "Don't cry". This is also my first time writing symbrock :D

It’s been a week since rescuers pulled him out of the freezing water. A week since they faced off Carlton Drake. One week without the symbiote.

“So **he’s** gone for good?” Anne asked him. 

He had almost forgotten he was on the phone with her.

“Gone for good” He finds himself repeating, still in disbelief.

He had been alone for so long, maybe that’s why he misses **him** so much. 

“Do you want Dan to test you?” She offered.

Eddie remembered the excruciating pain he went through during the last test. Without the symbiote, there’d be no pain, and he’s not sure which is worse.

“No! I mean, no, it’s okay. You guys have already done so much for me” He tries to reassure her.

There’s a long pause, followed by some mumbling between Anne and, who Eddie assumed to be, Dan.

“Eddie, I have to go. I’ll check in on you tomorrow, okay?” She’s genuinely concerned for his well being.

“Okay” He hangs up before she’s able to say goodbye.

It’s now completely silent in his apartment, just like it has been for months, and would continue to be.

“You know, now would be a good time to come out, if you’re there.” 

Radio silence.

“Come on, parasite.” He knows how much the symbiote hated that.

“Parasite! Parasite!” Nothing, still.

He doesn’t want to accept that **he’s** gone, not yet. There’s still a chance **he’s** dormant inside of him.

“Come on you parasite!” He screams, until his voice cracks beneath the weight of his words, and he’s left in silence.

It’s only in that moment did he realize that whatever he had with the symbiote, bond or something else, it was more then he had ever had with Anne. 

Something catches in the back of his throat, and it’s then that he realizes he’s been crying. 

It’s the first time he’s cried after losing **him**. He tried to suppress his emotions, bury them so he wouldn’t have to go through this, but he couldn’t hold it any longer.

“We are venom.” He feels stupid saying it without the other half.

He doesn’t try to stop himself from falling to the floor. He doesn’t stop the tears. There’s no point in-

**_Don’t cry._ **


End file.
